1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method therefor, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a control program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming apparatuses such as multifunctional peripherals (MFPs) are provided with a communication function of carrying out communication with external apparatuses (such as PCs) via a network or the like. An apparatus that performs the communication function provided in an image forming apparatus will hereafter be referred to as an image communication apparatus (or a communication apparatus).
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus, a transmission destination is set, and then image read (scan) settings are configured. Then, in accordance with the scan settings, an image is read, and image data is transmitted to the transmission destination by an image communication apparatus.
However, when scan settings are configured without being associated with a transmission destination, image data cannot be successfully transmitted although an image is read. Thus, a user has to associate a transmission destination with the scan settings and read the image again, and this is extremely troublesome.
To cope with this, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus that is provided with a function of obtaining, from a transmission destination, read settings recommended by the transmission destination, and, before reading an image, ascertains whether or not it is possible to transmit image data (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-159704).
However, the image forming apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-159704 is based on the premise that when it ascertains whether or not it is possible to transmit image data to the transmission destination, a transmission destination (transmission destination device) has a function of transmitting read settings. Thus, it has the problem that when the transmission destination does not have this function, it cannot be ascertained in an image communication apparatus whether or not it is possible to transmit image data to the transmission destination before an image is read.